The present invention relates generally to crop harvesting machines and, more particularly, to a frame for a pull-type machine operable to work windrows of crop material.
Pull-type crop harvesting machinery typically are provided with support frames having a tongue or hitch member pivotally connected thereto for movement about a generally vertically extending axis. This particular structure permits the crop harvesting machine to be laterally moved relative to the primer mover or tractor between transport and operative positions. Other crop harvesting machines, such as those pulled directly behind the tractor, have been provided with stationary frames extending from the hitch member to the support wheels. Because of the low cost nature of machines for inverting windrows of crop material, it is desirable to provide a frame for such a machine that will minimize weight and, therefore, cost, as well as maintain the frame strength. While lateral movement of the machine is not necessary, flotational characteristics to permit the pickup mechanism to follow change in ground contours is required.